


The Secret Room

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sugizo was delighted to be moving into his dream home, especially as it would be the first time he lived with his partner. He just wished he knew what lay behind the locked door.





	The Secret Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/gifts).



> Written for the Dreamwidth VKYaoi fanfiction exchange.

                The mansion was not so much built on the mountain, as from it. The walls seemed to blend into the mountain side seamlessly, truly the property was a work of art and it was everything Sugizo had ever wanted. Even he, with his considerable income, couldn’t afford this home alone, which was why he had proposed the idea to his boyfriend that they bought it together. It was a commitment for sure, one they were both nervous about taking on, but his lover had wanted the property as much as he had. In the end, the mansion had made the decision for them, it would be their perfect home.

                “I want this room,” Sugizo announced, as they reached the lone room at the highest point of the mansion.

                “You’re not sleeping in the master bedroom?” Heath asked, clearly surprised and maybe a little hurt. They had agreed to move in together as lovers, why would Sugizo want to sleep up here alone?

                “I don’t mean as a bedroom,” Sugizo answered, “I was thinking more my quiet space, to write music and lyrics, I like to be alone for that. It will make the perfect observatory too, you know how I love to watch the stars. I could lie here and stare up through the skylight, or use my telescope through that window, it’s perfect.”

                “Fine, have your observatory,” Heath said agreeably, “But that means I get a room for myself too.”

                “You have your office already,” Sugizo remarked, but Heath only smiled and went downstairs to the floor below to chose his desired room. Perhaps he should have followed the other, but Sugizo was too excited about his own special place to wonder what the bassist was up to. By the time he headed downstairs he found a door marked with a handmade ‘Do not disturb’ sign, clearly Heath had staked out his territory then. He headed straight over and opened the door, finding the room empty with no signs of his lover. He couldn’t help but wonder why Heath had chosen this particular room, it seemed quite plain to Sugizo, with no redeeming qualities. The small window was adjacent to a rock wall, providing nothing of a view and the room wasn’t large.

                Deducing Heath was simply a strange man, or claiming the room just for show, Sugizo closed the door and went downstairs to unpack some boxes. He found Heath in the kitchen and greeted the other with a smile. This room needed to be a priority, it looked like Heath had the same idea.

                “So, what are you going to use your room for?” Sugizo asked, pulling one of the boxes from his old house onto the island worktop to unpack.

                “Private stuff,” Heath answered and no matter how much Sugizo tried to gather more information, the other wouldn’t share. Over the course of the week the door handle was replaced with one with a lock and even if Sugizo tried to peer through the key hole, the room was too dark to see anything inside. All he knew was that Heath was spending a lot of time in there, first painting and then slipping in boxes and bags that Sugizo was never allowed to look inside. His curiosity was starting to consume him, but Heath wouldn’t share so eventually he gave up and focused on setting up his observatory how he liked it.

 

                They threw a party at the end of the week, a grand event where they invited over a hundred guests. Alcohol flowed freely and much laughter was had. It was at this party that the secret room was brought up again, his good friend Ryuichi had asked for a tour and so a small group of his closest friends had been shown around the property.

                “Why’s this door locked?” J asked, always the first to notice and comment on such anomalies.

                “That’s Heath room,” Sugizo answered, explaining about how he and his partner both had a room in the house exclusively for themselves.   

                “Again, why is the door locked?” J repeated, “What’s he trying to hide? Do you know what’s in there?”

                “No,” Sugizo admitted. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

                “A guilty secret perhaps?” Inoran suggested, “A secret collection of Barbie dolls?”

                “Nah, this is where he keeps the photos of the fans he murdered,” Ryuichi joked, clearly not serious and yet J picked right up on it. His friends loved creating dramatic explanations over the simplest of things, none of them usually believed it but with alcohol involved J just might.

                “You know, didn’t that girl go missing after seeing X Japan perform one time?” J asked, “I’m sure it was X.”

                “She was found alive,” Ryuichi replied. “But he’s smart, he wouldn’t make his killings so obvious.”

                “Who’s smart?” Heath asked, as he approached the group, surprised to find them all giving him suspicious looks.

                “You are apparently,” Sugizo answered, “We were just discussing your murder room.”

                “I see,” Heath answered, with a sly smile as he looked around Sugizo’s friends, “So you figured out where I keep my weapons?”

                “Yes, your going to jail!” J declared, drunkenly trying to secure Heath but quickly restrained by his own friends.

                “J calm down, he’s joking,” Ryuichi scolded helplessly. Leaving them to it, Heath went to the bedroom, presumably to change out of the wet shirt he had been wearing. Knowing he wasn’t a murderer however clumsy he might be when drunk, Sugizo let him go but he couldn’t help but wonder for the rest of the night what was actually behind the locked door.  

 

                It was the early hours of the morning when the last guests began to leave and Sugizo was more than a little drunk as he climber the stairs to go to bed. That had been his intention but seeing the locked door he took up position outside, waiting for Heath to come upstairs. By the time he did, only a few minutes later, Sugizo was angry.

                “What’s behind the door?” Sugizo demanded, “This is my home too, I deserve to know.”

                “It’s almost ready,” Heath answered, as drunk as Sugizo was but relatively calmer. “Come to bed.”

                “I want to know,” Sugizo answered, “Show me now. I don’t care if it’s ready.”

                “You’re drunk,” Heath remarked, leaving Sugizo in the hall as he went to go to bed.

                “I’m not leaving until you tell me!” Sugizo declared. “Tell me now!”

                “Not when your drunk,” Heath called back. Angrily Sugizo sat in place, listening to the sounds of Heath getting in bed without him. Realising his lover really wasn’t going to tell him, he stormed into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and the duvet from the bed.

                “I mean it, I’m not leaving until you tell me,” Sugizo declared, taking the duvet into the hall and using it to make a bed for himself. He expected Heath to follow but he didn’t. Sure Heath would come to find him when he got cold, Sugizo settled down and promptly fell asleep. He woke up angry and hungover, still without a clue of what lay behind the locked door.

                “You’re not being told when your mad at me either,” Heath remarked, as he made his way downstairs. Frustrated Sugizo glared at the door before deciding he no longer cared. If Heath wanted his secrets, he could have them, it had only been his drunken self who needed to know. He could live with the secrecy, at least he hoped he could.

                He made his way to shower, before joining Heath downstairs to tidy up after the party. He realised that he was still mad and barely spoke to Heath as they worked. The secret was becoming between then now, but it was up to Heath to reveal the room to him.

                By mid-afternoon he made his excuses and went to visit his parents, happily telling them all about how wonderful the house was, to the point he almost believed his life really was so great.

 

                “What’s this?” Sugizo asked, as he found the table lit up with candles and the scents of delicious food cooking in the kitchen.

                “Dinner,” Heath answered, as if it was obvious and Sugizo shouldn’t have needed to ask. “Go and get ready.”

                “OK,” Sugizo said, giving Heath a quick kiss before he made his way upstairs. The meal was clearly a peace offering, perhaps Heath would reveal his secrets while they ate? He dressed quickly, spending longer on his hair and some simple make-up before hurrying downstairs. He was starving and his dinner was waiting.

                “Sit,” Heath ordered simply, placing two plates of food on the table and joining his lover to eat. Sugizo joined him, politely answering a few questions about his visit to his parents. They were avoiding the subject, they both knew it, but Sugizo wasn’t prepared to let it drop. It was Heath though who brought the matter up. “Are you mad at me?”

                “Frustrated,” Sugizo decided after a moment’s thought. “Why won’t you just tell me what you’re doing upstairs?”

                “I’ve been setting up the room,” Heath answered, dodging the subject once again. “I’ll show you after dinner, I promise, but only if your sober and in a decent mood.”

                “You better,” Sugizo answered, letting the matter drop for now. Heath would show him the room tonight, of that he was certain. With the matter of the table, at least for now, they happily enjoyed their meal and the pleasant conversation they usually shared. He helped Heath clean up, before giving the other a patient smile. “Can we go upstairs now?”

                “Sure,” Heath answered, taking Sugizo’s hand and leading him to the locked door. Nervously Sugizo watched as the door opened, realising from Heath’s demands for him to be sober and in a decent mood that the secret could be quite sensitive. The surprise though, was that he wasn’t surprised at all. This was no secret, not from him anyway.

                “You made a playroom,” Sugizo realised, gazing at the bondage dungeon Heath had set up. He’d always enjoyed sharing in Heath’s fetish, which he supposed was now his own, but this was beyond anything they had ever tried before. Was Heath scared that he might freak out? “Why did you hide this from me?”

                “So it could be a surprise,” Heath answered, “You’re the one who created the drama! If you’d just waited patiently!”

                “You could have shown me last night,” Sugizo said stubbornly, “You know I wouldn’t have freaked.”

                “You’d have wanted to play,” Heath answered, “And I would have refused you.”

                “I suppose you’re right,” Sugizo admitted. Heath would never play these games when either of them were drunk, or not in the right mood. He didn’t want the punishments to become real, or for consent to be blurred. He had dozens of such rules of what he would do to him, all with their safety and well being in mind. “I’m not drunk now.”

                “No, you’re not,” Heath answered, pulling Sugizo to him and initiating a forceful kiss. “Anything you need to share with me before we start?”

                “My left shoulder has been sore lately, I think I hurt it moving boxes,” Sugizo answered, knowing that this was his chance to make requests and validate the conditions of his consent. Anything he wasn’t in the mood for, anything he wanted to try, any part of his body he wanted left untouched, or even a change of their safe words, would be acknowledged and respected by his partner. Heath liked to hurt him but it was always an expression of his love.

                “I’ll keep that in mind,” Heath promised. He waited for Sugizo to strip to his underwear, before gently running his fingers over the injured muscles. “Does this hurt?”

                “No, not really,” Sugizo reassured him. Allowing Heath to test how far the shoulder would bend without pain and massage away some of the aches. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as the other did so, even as his eyes looked around the room. So much to experience and enjoy, they’d spend months playing in the room until they had experienced it all. Heath liked to keep his games simple, playing with just a few toys a session. Sometimes there was pain, sometimes just submission but always Heath was his master in the bedroom. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

                “Why are you still standing?” Heath asked, the warmth gone from his voice now. He’d slipped into his role, as easily as pulling on a glove and it triggered the inner submissive in his partner. “I spent a lot of time decorating in here, you should bend the knee in worship!”

                “Yes, Master,” Sugizo got out, moving down on his knees and staring up at the other man. “Thank you, for doing all of this.”

                “You’re an ungrateful brat,” Heath commented, “I don’t know why I bothered.”

                “I am grateful!” Sugizo protested, “You could have said it was a surprise.”

                “You’d figure that out in an instance,” Heath answered, tilting Sugizo’s chin up so that the other was forced to bring his head back. “You’re a smart man, but not a wise one. Always, I must teach you how to behave!”

                “I try,” Sugizo sulked, but it wasn’t enough for Heath. It never would be enough, Heath would always find an excuse to play such games.

                “You always say that, but always I find I must punish you.” Heath said with a tired sigh, acting like he was sick of it all. He was fooling nobody, he’d been the one to spend so much time setting up the room for them to play in and he’d been the one to introduce Sugizo into this world. They’d learned his limits together, how he hated humiliation but didn’t mind name calling, how he could be gagged or bound, but it had to be one or the other, or he would begin to freak out. They’d changed the safe word three times, until finding the perfect one but most of all they scorned the harmful ways such activities were often displayed in the media. Heath played his games because he got off on the trust his partners gave him, he wasn’t a sadistic master at all. Though he did enjoy playing pretend.

                Selecting a selection of leather wrist and ankle cuffs, Heath secured these to his waiting lover and used the rings on the cuffs to secure two chains diagonally behind Sugizo. It kept his arms back, the guitarist forced to remain in his kneeling position with only the illusion of movement. Smiling, Heath selected a collar which he secured loosely around Sugizo’s neck.

                “You are beautiful like this,” Heath complimented his silent lover, kneeling before him and squeezing a nipple with a pincer like grip. Sugizo’s gasp filled his room and he squeezed again, enjoying these yelps of pain. He left the stinging nipple to torture its twin, forcing his lips over Sugizo’s this time as he hurt the other. With pain came pleasure, this was the lesson he had spent so long ensuring that Sugizo would learn.

                Like the cuffs, the collar contained a metal ring which he used to hold up the slim chain of a pair of nipple clamps. He secured the clamps firmly to the two hardened buds, even as he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth and claimed control. Sugizo was a helpless mess for him, it was what he always craved.

                He bit down on Sugizo’s lip, hard enough to cause a sting without any damage or piercing of the skin. Before him Sugizo gasped, causing Heath to bite down again. There was an intimacy in his painful touches tonight, something Sugizo noticed with delight. He felt foolish for causing a scene the night before, even if he had been drunk, he never should have slept outside the door.

                “I see you like things in your mouth,” Heath remarked, pulling out his hardened length and forcing it past Sugizo’s lips. The guitarist sucked eagerly at the length, not minding at all that the other was pulling his hair. The pain was the pleasure, pleasure was pain, this was the world Heath had introduced him to, the world he didn’t want to leave. Heath’s fetish, no their fetish, was something he both cherished and craved.           Heath began to abuse his mouth harder, gagging him in the process and only relenting when Sugizo pulled his head away to catch a breath. Silently Heath watched him, knowing just when he was ready to be abused again. It was exciting to be at the other’s mercy, to push his throat to it’s very limits. He could deepthroat, but not like this. It took the right angles and a gentle approach, this wasn’t what either of them wanted and he wouldn’t even think to ask. He pulled back a second time, gasping for air as he drooled over his own chin. He was quickly becoming a mess, his usual carefully put together look coming undone at the seams. He was happy for the other to see him in such a state, for Heath he had no reserves.

                “Suck harder, you naughty little slut,” Heath ordered, this time allowing Sugizo to bring his mouth onto his length. Obediently Sugizo repeated the process of before, moving quickly and eagerly over the length in his mouth, sucking hard, desperate to please. He would make Heath cum, even is he was chocking on his length as he did so. He loved that Heath had the power, even as he was the one moving his head frantically over the length again and again. As he pulled back for breath, he stared up into the watching eyes, giving a gentle smile before he moved his lips back down again. He could do this, he could drink from the fountain of pleasure, just as soon as it released its salty nectar into his mouth. Thankfully it didn’t take much longer before he was swallowing cum. It drippled down his chin too, mixing with his own saliva and even getting into his hair.

                “Disgusting,” Heath said, in a tone that made it clear he believed the exact opposite to be true. Sugizo gave him a rebellious shrug and waited for the other to decide how to punish him for it. “It seems you are begging for my harsher lessons, that cocky attitude of yours will get you nowhere.”

                “I’m not cocky,” Sugizo protested, as Heath began to release him from his bonds.

                “Your picture is next to the dictionary definition,” Heath responded, sitting on a sofa and ordering Sugizo over. With stiff limbs, Sugizo got up and allowed himself to be bent over Heath’s lap. The beating that followed was hard and relentless, making him gasp with each hard slap. He no longer knew what lesson he was supposed to be learning, but knew the one that he had learnt previously; Pain would always lead to pleasure.

                Sure enough, he was soon being taken over to a sex swing and one by one his ankle and wrists restraints were attached to chains, securing him in place. As harsh as Heath was, the other was careful that no pressure or weight was put on the shoulder Sugizo had previously warned was sore.

                “What’s this?” Heath asked, stroking Sugizo’s erection in a mocking manner, “Has someone being aroused by their punishment?”

                “It’s your presence,” Sugizo whimpered, “Please, I’m sorry, I’ve learnt my lesson.”

                “Perhaps you have,” Heath relented, letting Sugizo watch as he undressed and reached for some lube. Smiling Sugizo admired the view, waiting in anticipation for what was to come. He loved being filled more than anything, it didn’t really matter if it was mouth or ass, he just wanted Heath inside him. First though came the fingers, one by one stretching him until the pleasure was twice as intense as the pain had ever been. He began to gasp and moan, loving this more because he had waited for it and because it was such a contrast of what had come before. Finally fingers became the cock he craved and he screamed out in joy, completely lost to the other, he was nothing but an outlet of the other’s pleasure.

                He came hard, coating his stomach with cum as the other quickly followed his lead. Gasping they both remained frozen in place, catching their breath and staring loving into each other’s eyes. They often misunderstood each other, assumed the wrong thing or made mistakes but in moments like this, they were always on the same page.

                “It looks like you leant how to behave,” Heath decided, releasing Sugizo and gently leading him our of the room and into their bedroom. Sugizo felt fatigued now, his body at his limits and his emotional journey taking its toll. Heath seemed to understand this, for he brought Sugizo to the bed and held him, whispering gentle soothing words until Sugizo finally felt like himself again. Even then, Heath continued to hold him, forever loving in his aftercare.

                “I’m glad we bought this house together,” Sugizo finally declared, “It’s going to be fun living with you here.”

                “I’m glad you feel that way,” Heath answered, “Because there’s a lot in my room you haven’t yet seen. I’ll show you it all, in time.”

                “I’d like that,” Sugizo answered with a smile. “I’m going to shower now.”

                “Then perhaps I’ll join you,” Heath replied, taking Sugizo’s hand as they made their way into the bathroom. His secret room had brought him both pain and pleasure too, for he had hated the way Sugizo had been so angry at him for keeping it secret but loved the time they had shared together inside. Perhaps that was always what love was? Love and kindness eclipsing every shred of pain, until the bad moments meant nothing and all that was left was complete and total joy. Heath certainly hoped so, for as many secrets as he still had, he didn’t want to scare Sugizo away. The guitarist was the only one who could ever make him feel whole.  


End file.
